Description of the Related Art
Information handling devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, optical head-mounted display units, smart watches, televisions, streaming devices, etc., are ubiquitous in society. These information handling devices may operate in an environment that does not enable a task to be completed. Productivity may be adversely affected by tasks not being completed.